starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
7 ABY
This is also referred to as Year 26 on the Imperial Standard calendar. IC Events * Deralian ex-President Lyr Dunwell is discovered to be a clone and is dispatched by his fellow compatriots. * Jessalyn Valios, Luke Skywalker's apprentice, is kidnapped from Tatooine by Emperor Valak'sNoghri agents. * Pride-1captured by the Empire, renamed Orbital Station Redemption during occupation. An entire Deralian squadron, the 21st Wildcats and their support personnel, are wiped out in the assault. Rumors wildly vary between them being captured and summarily executed to dying in the first salvos while they were still in the hangar the Griffons were hosting them in. * Luke Skywalker fakes his death on Todell and heads in to Imperial space with Mara Jade. * Emperor Valak's palace is destroyed by Luke Skywalker during the rescue of his apprentice. * A galactic economic boom saw several new businesses emerge with fresh leadership. FineLine Spaceways was turned over to Darrien and Dagny Bryant, though in short time, Darrien Bryant moved on to NovaCom Cybertronics, where he and Tyre Wolf brought IGNews to life. As Dagny Bryant ran for office within the CDU, Benjamin Jawatha was named CEO of FLS. * Kadgie Rodo elected CDU Presav with running mate Dagny Bryant. * Luke Skywalker is captured by the Empire at Pride-1 (OS Redemption), and is transferred to Venixun. During his imprisonment, Emperor Valak uses the Dark Side to damage Skywalker's connection to the Force. * Galactic Swoop Racing becomes a popular sport amongst the business crowd and off-duty military personnel. Businesses begin to invest in the sport, including TAJ Enterprises, StarShield, TCF Corporation and McTavish Enterprises. TCF Corporation later changes hands and becomes Avalon Enterprises. New tracks develop over the next year, including high profile venues such as Ebon Dragon Arena (Deralia), Reckless Abandon Swoop Arena (Corellia), Smuggler's Haven (Nar Shaddaa), and Sunbird Eyrie (Guritsan). * Luke Skywalker's escape from Venixun is assisted by NR Special Forces and Lando Calrissian. Once free, he goes about a long arduous process of regaining his powers. * A deadly virus breaks out on Yavin IV and quickly spreads to Deralia and Krittain, where it reaches epidemic proportions. The CDU is quarantined. * The 'Vigilant' coup attempt within the Empire is ousted. Ringleaders of the movement, including Lorn Rhys, are herded up and either imprisoned on Kessel or executed under orders of Valak. * The cure for the Yavin IV plague is found. Deralia's quarantine is lifted following a drastic improvement in the health of its populace. * New Republic forces take OS Redemption from Empire, restore it to Pride-1. * Grand Admiral Morlok Adlerson of the Empire retires from the Imperial Navy to become the Moff of Dreven. * Avalyshaar Laarken (nee Dusten) re-elected DCU President, replacing Kadgie Rodo. * Leia Organa Solo is attacked while visiting Deralia on a diplomatic mission. During her hospitalization, rumors circulate that she has been killed and an elaborate cover-up had been instigated by the DCU. These rumors were put to rest with a public press appearance by Organa-Solo and Presav Laarken. Battles * Battle of Pride-1 * Second Battle of Pride-1 Births Deaths * Damon Tyr ---- Category:Individual years From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.